ABSTRACT In this research, we will demonstrate a proof of concept super-resolution circular dichroism nanoscopy imaging tool that can map the spectrum of cell membranes at single molecule level. We will capitalize on the high spatial resolution of scanning probe technique and strongly localized field phenomena enhanced by plasmonic chiral metamaterials. We have previously separately demonstrated a planar chiral metamaterial sensor that can measure circular dichroism of chiral molecules with seven orders of magnitude enhancement; and an optical force nanoscopy tool to detect chirality related optical forces from nano-specimen with nanometer spatial resolution. Building upon these previous findings, but very different from the prior work, in this proposal we will fabricate a plasmonic metamaterial on an atomic force microscope (AFM) tip that can locally enhance the chiral optical field-associated forces. This metamaterial-AFM tip can approach the cell membrane in the near field, where the strong optical forces enhanced by the metamaterial interact strongly with the cell membrane molecules. The change of these forces will be detected again by the AFM tip where circular dichroism of the targeting molecules can be de-convoluted. In the long term, this new tool can enable measurements of dynamic conformational changes of membrane molecules such as ion channels, further our understanding of fundamental molecular mechanisms at the single molecular level on living cells.